Her Last Lullaby
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Takes place after "The Pact." Rafael is sent back to help Melanie through her last hours on earth. Can the Hispanic angel help Melanie find one last miracle before going home to Heaven? R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS.

Enjoy!

God loves you!

"Her Last Lullaby"

A young girl of about sixteen lay in a darkened alley, afraid and shaking. She had just been attacked by a stranger and he had left her for dead.

The attack had been sudden, but brutal. The guy had beaten the young girl and then proceeded to rape her. The only thing that had stopped him, was when the girl had cried out for God to help her.

After the teenage girl had finished her prayer, the guy ran off.

As the young teenage girl lay there, she started to pray. She prayed for someone to find her and for God to help her through this time. But her words weren't only in English, but also in Spanish.

As the girl continued to pray, she felt a familiar presence near her. She opened her brown eyes and gazed to her right. There, she saw someone she hadn't seen in four years. Someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Rafael?" The young girl asked, her voice weakened by the loss of blood.

"Shh, shh, it's okay now, Melanie. It's all right. I'm here now. God heard your prayer. He heard you and he sent me to help you."

"Am I gonna die here?" Melanie asked, her voice catching in her throat. She had been fighting a battle with HIV ever since she was five years old. The disease had taken her mother away from her at the same age. It wasn't until Melanie had gone to camp, did she find a miracle in God through a very special angel

named Rafael.

Rafael had restored something that Melanie had thought was lost forever. That something was a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was little.

The lullaby had come in handy the night Melanie and a few other campers had decided to kill themselves. It was her mother's lullaby that had brought Melanie back from the brink of death.

Melanie's brown eyes were full of fear and a few tears cascaded down her cheeks. It wasn't dying that scared her, but the fact that she was going to die here. This place was cold and the pain in her abdomen and right leg was too much for her to bear.

Rafael shook his head as he put a hand on Melanie's shoulder.

"No tue vas morre aque." Rafael said, his gentle voice making Melanie feel a lot better. "You're not going to die here. God wouldn't let that happen. He loves you, Melanie. He heard your cry for help. That's why he sent me. I'm going to take you to the hospital so you can get help."

"Soon?" Melanie asked, knowing her time to be with her mother and the Father was drawing near.

Rafael nodded as he gathered the injured girl in his arms and held her close.

"Si. Very soon. But don't worry, I'm going to stay with you until Andrew comes."

Melanie nodded and closed her eyes as she laid her head against Rafael's shoulder.

Ten minutes later, an ambulance showed up. They got Melanie into the vehicle and Rafael was permitted to go along. He st to keep her calm. It wasn't easy, considering the sirens and all the noise, but Rafael managed to do it.

When they arrived at the hospital, Rafael wasn't allowed in the trauma room with her, but he made it appoint to go in anyway. He became invisible to everyone but Melanie. He knew she was afraid and he wanted to do everything he could to help her through this. She was barely sixteen and she had already been through so much.

As the doctors worked on the injured girl, Rafael prayed, standing by Melanie's side the whole time. He put his hand on her shoulder, assuring her he was there.

"Ow!" Melanie cried out as one of the doctors examined an especially tender spot on her stomach.

"Shh, Melanie, it's okay." Rafael assured her. "It's gonna be okay. I'm right here."

"Rafael, it hurts!" Melanie cried, squeezing his hand with her free right one. She had her eyes shut and she was crying. "Why can't God just take me now!"

Rafael had to fight back tears. This young girl had been through so much already. She didn't deserve this too.

"He will soon." Rafael assured her. "You'll be with the Father soon."

"My mother?" Melanie asked, her voice full of hope. "Will my Mama be there too?"

"Si." Rafael said, stroking Melanie's hair gently. "Your mother is waiting for you in Heaven as well."

Melanie smiled a little bit at that thought. She missed her mother so much. All Melanie wanted at this point was to be in her mother's arms, safe and sound. There was only one other thing she wanted along with that.

Before Melanie could ask Rafael for a special favor, she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. She let out a sob, followed by a cry of pain that broke Rafael's heart.

"We're gonna have to sedate her." One of the doctors said. "She's too worked up. We can't do our job."

"No!" Melanie cried, her fear evident. She hated being sedated and what it made her feel like afterwards. "No! Please, no! R was sobbing now, her cheeks stained with tears and a few drops of blood from a cut to her lip. "Rafael, please! Please, don't let them…" Her voice trailed off, giving way to a coughing fit, followed by more sobs.

Rafael knew what he had to do. There was only one thing that would calm Melanie down. He only prayed it would work.

"Melanie, Melanie, it's okay. It's all right. I'm right here. I'm not going to let them hurt you. I want you to close your eyes for me." Rafael instructed, his gentle voice making it almost impossible for Melanie to disobey. "It's okay. Close your eyes for me."

"But, they're gonna…" Melanie's voice trailed off, replaced by labored breathing and a sob.

"No. I won't let them. I promise. You're gonna be okay. I want you to close your eyes and just concentrate on the song I'm going to sing you."

"It hurts!" Melanie cried, another surge of pain shooting through her stomach. She swallowed hard and Rafael put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from sitting up.

"Melanie, it's okay. Just relax. Everything's gonna be okay." Rafael assured his scared friend.

Just then, the nurse returned with a sedative.

Melanie saw the syringe and buried her face in Rafael's shoulder, letting out a sob. She kept begging him in Spanish to let God take her.

Just as the nurse was about to stick the sedative in Melanie's shoulder, Rafael reverted to his Human form and approached the nurse.

"I think I have a better way to calm her down. She doesn't need that."

The nurse was taken aback by his presence. She went forward, all intentions of sedating Melanie, but was stopped by Rafael.

"I can get her calm down faster." Rafael insisted, hoping she would give him the chance.

The nurse gave him a look.

"We've been trying for the past ten minutes. What can you do that is any different?"

"Trust me." Rafael said, smiling gently at the nurse. "I have my ways."

The nurse shrugged, but allowed Rafael to go to Melanie's bedside.

"You have one chance. If she isn't calm in ten minutes, I will have no choice but to sedate her." With that, she left. The other doctors stuck around, but gave Rafael room to work.

"Can you turn the lights off?" Rafael asked, starting to stroke Melanie's hair.

The doctor closest to the door obliged.

"Muchas gracias, my friend." Rafael said, giving the doctor a grateful smile. He then turned his attention to Melanie.

The girl was still crying, but she had calmed down a little bit.

"No setative?" She asked, her brown eyes full of hope.

"No setative." Rafael confirmed. "But you have to work with me here, okay? Will you trust me?"

Melanie nodded.

"Si. Gracias."

"No gracias needed. I want to help you. Now, I want you to close your eyes for me."

Melanie hesitated for a minute.

"Go on. It's okay, I promise."

Melanie did as she was told, squeezing Rafael's hand all the while.

"Good. That's a girl. That's it. Now, I want you to imagine you're in your mother's arms. Imagine how safe you felt. Imagine how safe you'll feel when you're with her again. Can you do that for me, Melanie?"

Melanie mumbled a yes as she closed her eyes.

"Good girl. That's a girl. You're doin' great. Now, just relax and escuche me tu la musica." With that, Rafael started to sing a tune Melanie knew well.

"Duer mie te ninia lienda. EN los brasos de la more…." As Rafael continued the song, Melanie started to relax. She was still crying, but this time, they were tears of gratitude.

"My song," Melanie said, her voice soft and full of gratitude. "You remembered my song."

Rafael nodded as he squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Si. I did."

After Rafael was done singing "Dure Mi Lienda" to Melanie a second time, she was much calmer.

"You can come in now." Rafael told the nurse. "I think Melanie's much calmer."

The nurse did so. The sight she saw, made her mouth drop open. She shook her head in amazement as she went forward and continued her examination.

It was nearly midnight before Andrew arrived. Melanie was tired and ready to go home. She had gotten sick a few times due to they had given her. She was shaking a little, but Rafael knew that would subside once she was with her mother again.

"So did Erin go yet?" Melanie asked, trying to make conversation with her friend.

Rafael shook his head.

"No. She's still well. But Nikki did and so did Abby. They'll be happy to see you."

"What about Kim?" Melanie asked, her breaths coming in short gasps.

"Si."

Melanie closed her eyes as she held back a sob.

"It's okay," Rafael said, stroking her hair gently. "You'll see them soon."

Melanie nodded, comforted by that thought.

Just then, Melanie saw a bright light appear in the room.

When the light faded, Andrew stood there. He gave Melanie a smile and came forward. He sat down by Melanie's bed and gave her a warm smile.

"Hi, Melanie. Do you remember me?"

Melanie nodded.

"You're here to take me to my Mama, right?" Melanie asked, her voice full of hope.

Andrew nodded.

"Yes. And God. God is ready to welcome you home, little one."

Melanie smiled.

"How much time do I have?" Melanie asked, turning to face Andrew before her gaze traveled to Rafael.

"About ten minutes. Why?" Andrew asked, his voice full of curiosity. "Kim and Abby are anxious to have you back too."

Melanie grinned. She couldn't wait to see them again. But the one person she wanted to see more than anyone else was her Mama. She wanted to be in her mother's arms so badly.

Melanie spent the next five to seven minutes, making idol chit chat with Andrew and Rafael in between coughing fits and labored breathing. She asked how Monica was and Andrew told her the Irish angel was fine.

During the last few minutes, Monica and Tess came to see Melanie. They gave her encouraging words and Monica gave her a hug.

After Monica and Tess left, it was just Andrew and Rafael in the room once again.

"Can you give me and Rafael a minute alone, please?" Melanie asked, her brown eyes pleading with Andrew.

Andrew nodded.

"Sure. Take all the time you need." With that, he left the room.

Melanie glanced at Rafael as tears started to fall.

"I don't know what to say," Melanie said, her voice choked with tears. "You were the one person who found what I thought was l back to me. You made God real to me again."

"God is real." Rafael told her.

"I know." Melanie said, her voice full of emotion. "But you're the one who showed me that. Nobody else."

Rafael nodded. He embraced the young girl and let her cry for a minute or two.

"I'm scared." Melanie confided in Rafael.

"You don't have to be." Rafael told her, honestly. "Heaven is a beautiful place. And you'll be with your Mama again. She's going to be so happy to see you."

"Will I see you?" Melanie asked, her voice full of hope.

Rafael nodded.

"Yup. When I'm not on assignments, I'll be sure to check in on you."

Melanie nodded.

A few minutes of silence fell over the two friends before Melanie broke it.

"Rafael?" She asked, her tone soft, but strong at the same time.

"Si?" Rafael asked, knowing what she was going to ask.

"Can you sing me my song one more time?" Melanie asked, a few tears in her eyes. "Please?"

Rafael smiled.

"Sure thing." With that, he started to sing the song one more time. He gave Melanie a hug and she hugged back. A part of her didn't want to let go, but another part knew she had to.

"Cantan lo que ala oo. Alah oo, alah mae. Alah oo, alah mae…" Rafael grinned as he finished the song.

"Thank you." Melanie said, giving him another hug.

"Denada." Rafael replied, returning the hug. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Melanie grinned. She knew that was true.

"All right, are we ready?" Andrew asked, stepping back into the room.

"I think so." She said, holding her hand out to Andrew.

Andrew took it gently and led Melanie towards the gates of Heaven.

Once inside, Melanie saw someone she hadn't seen in twelve years. She had her arms outstretched and she was smiling broadly.

Melanie grinned as well as she ran into the arms of her mother.

"Mom!" Melanie cried, happy tears streaming down her face. "Oh Mom, I missed you so much!" Melanie clung on as her mother picked her up and hugged her close.

"I missed you too, sweetie. But I told you we would be together again."

That night, Melanie fell asleep in the safest place she knew-her mother's embrace. She fell asleep listening to her mother sing her their lullaby.

As Melanie drifted off, she smiled. She was grateful to Rafael for all he had done for her. And her friend had been right. Once you saw one miracle, you would begin to find others as well. And Melanie was sure she had finally found hers.

THE END


End file.
